


A Crime and A Shame

by being_alive



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, like really dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: Henry had told you about his 'other half', so to speak, soon after the two of you had started dating. He hadn't told you much, just that Edward Hyde had come about from a failed science experiment many years ago and that you should never be around when Hyde took over, for your own safety. You know you need to get out of there, but it's taking you too long to find your shoes and you can't remember where you put the car keys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November of 2016, I think. I'd been 110% sure that I'd deleted this because that was standard procedure back then (write, let a friend read, then delete), so imagine my surprise and joy when I found this, alive and whole, buried in my notes.

You wake up as Henry frantically pulls the sheets away from his body before getting out of bed and practically runs to the bathroom. You're confused, but you get out of bed and follow him.

"Henry? Are you okay?"

You flip on the bathroom light and see him hunched over in front of the bathtub. You start to walk towards him but he shrinks away from you and groans in pain.

"Don't come any closer."

You stop, and ask, "Is it-"

Henry falls to the floor and nearly screams in pain. 

"Yes. Just, just go before it's too late."

You close the bathroom door and flip on the light as you go into the living room to find your shoes. Henry had told you about his 'other half', so to speak, soon after the two of you had started dating. He hadn't told you much, just that Edward Hyde had come about from a failed science experiment many years ago and that you should never be around when Hyde took over, for your own safety. You know you need to get out of there, but it's taking you too long to find your shoes and you can't remember where you put the car keys.

You hear the bathroom door open just as you slip your shoes on. You freeze in place as the sound of footsteps, far louder than Henry's, draw closer and closer to the living room. You dash to the front door, hands shaking as you try to unlock all three locks on the door before this Edward Hyde can see you.

"Well, well, well," a voice, deeper than Henry's by several octaves, begins just as you've unlocked the last lock.

You turn, eyes wide, to face the man in the doorway to the living room. He looks a lot like Henry, but also nothing like him at the same time. He's tall, but a couple inches shorter than Henry, and also thinner, his collarbone prominent in the space of pale skin exposed by the neck of Henry's pajama shirt and with both the shirt and pants hanging more loosely on his frame than they do on Henry. His face is younger than Henry's, but the hair is the same, though wilder than you've ever seen Henry's, who prefers to keep it pulled back in a ponytail most of the time. His eyes are darker than Henry's light blue, though you can't tell if they've simply darkened in color or if they've changed to brown. His cheekbones and chin are sharper than Henry's, though the straight nose and soft mouth are the same. 

"What do we have here?" He finishes as he draws closer to you.

You don't say anything as he stops in front of you and fix your gaze on the second button on his pajama shirt, which you're a little bit above eye level with. This Edward Hyde may be shorter than Henry, but he's still taller than you. He tucks a strand of hair behind your ear and bends slightly to look you in the eyes. You shrink back against the door, your eyes meeting his dark eyes.

"Now, what's Jekyll doing with someone like you?"

You scowl as you ask, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckles before saying, "You're young and pretty. He's older and less pretty."

You wonder if he's aware of how similar their faces are but you keep quiet. He leans in and sniffs your hair before pulling back. 

"And I take it he told you about me, seeing as you're not freaking out at the sight of me."

You nod and he smiles. 

You wind up sitting on the couch while he sits in the chair across from you, just looking at you, until you assume he gets bored and lets Henry take back over around four in the morning.

The process of turning back to Henry Jekyll seems just as painful as the process of turning into Edward Hyde, judging by the screams. At that moment, you're glad that you don't have neighbors. Henry lays, breathing heavily, on the floor and you sink onto the floor next to him, moving to push his dark hair away from his face. He opens one eye and looks at you.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I didn't make it out in time, but all he did was sniff my hair and then stare at me until a little while ago, when you came back."

Henry sits up and kisses you, mouth moving slowly against yours. He pulls back and rests his forehead against yours before saying, "I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

You intertwine your fingers with his longer ones and kiss him again before pulling back to say, "I'm sorry turning into him hurts you."

Henry presses his lips to yours and smiles. The two of you wind up making love right there on the floor, but you find you don't mind the location because you're with Henry and the feeling of him inside of you is better than words can describe.

It's a week and a half before Hyde makes his reappearance. You're sitting at the dining table, eating dinner and waiting for Henry to get home from work when the front door opens. You lean back in your chair so you can see the front door and the man coming through it. Your greeting dies on your lips when you see that it's Hyde, not Henry coming through the door. He sees you and smiles. You scowl at him and he laughs, the sound harsh and loud in the quiet of your house. You turn back to your dinner as he walks into the dining room and sits in the chair, Henry's chair, across from you. His hair is just as wild as last time and he's got the shirt Henry went to work in completely unbuttoned and the undershirt nearly completely ripped open. He props his arms up on the table and rests his chin on his hands.

"Good evening."

You chew the last bite of your dinner and say, "Good evening, Edward."

His expression contorts into one of disgust before he says, "Call me Hyde. I liked the name Edward until it became associated with sparkling vampires a few years back."

You stand up and walk to the sink, putting your dishes into the dishwater before saying, "You don't strike me as a Twilight fan."

Before you even know he got up, he's standing behind you, so close that you can feel the heat from his body. You turn to face him, staring up at the face so similar to Henry's but so different at the same time. Hyde smiles down at you as he says, "I'm not."

You try to step around him but he blocks you. He makes a disapproving sound in the back of his throat before pinning you back against the counter.

"Are you in a hurry to get away from me?"

Your eyes meet his as you say, "Not exactly. I'd just prefer to go sit down and wait for Henry to come back."

Hyde fakes a hurt expression as he grinds his hips against you. You can feel his cock hardening as he does so and your face reddens.

"Really? But you and I could have so much fun together."

You manage to free one of your arms from his grip and reach up and slap him in the face. He stumbles back in shock, rubbing his reddening cheek. He smiles, leering down at you, and you try to ignore the prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?"

You cross your arms and glare at him before walking into the living room. You're not surprised when he follows you. You sit down on the couch and he sits next to you. He looks you over before asking, "So. How exactly did you meet Jekyll?"

You look at him, eyes meeting his, before you look away and focus on one of the paintings on the wall.

"One of my friends was a student in a chemistry class he teaches at the local college a couple years ago. She came down with the flu and asked me to get any work they were doing in her classes so that she could work on it from home. His class was the last one I had to go to and that was the first time I saw him. Nothing really happened then, but I started walking her to his class after she started feeling better and eventually he asked me out for coffee."

Hyde chuckles and you look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?"

"Just how boring that is. I was hoping you'd say you sucked his dick for extra credit or some shit like that."

You shake your head before deadpanning, "No, that came later."

Hyde laughs so hard that he nearly falls off of the couch and you stand up and walk into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind you.

The next time you see Hyde is the next day, in the morning after you've just taken a shower. You finish drying off and hang your towel up before pulling on the underwear and putting on the bra that you'd brought in before your shower. You open the bathroom door so that you can go get your clothes for the day out of the closet and that's when you see Hyde. Your first thought is to wonder how you didn't hear Henry transforming into him and the second is less of a thought and more of an emotion. Said emotion is disbelief at the fact that Hyde is sitting on the edge of the bed that you and Henry sleep in, shirtless and with Henry's pajama pants around his ankles, one hand working up and down his cock. He smiles when he sees you and begins stroking himself faster and harder, hips bucking up into his hand. 

"Enjoying the show?"

You can't think of anything to say and just stand there, eyes wide. You shake your head slightly, as if to clear your thoughts, and turn back around into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. You sink to the ground, head in your hands, and lean back against the door.

"You're welcome to join me," Hyde calls out.

You try to ignore your arousal and tell yourself that the only reason you feel like this is because, barring a few differences, that's still Henry's body. You cover your ears to try to block out the sounds of Hyde's moans and groans, before you call out, "Henry's cock is bigger."

Hyde moans, the loudest you've heard from him yet, before saying, "And? Doesn't mean he can use it better."

You sigh before standing up and picking up a book of crossword puzzles and a pen from the shelves. You sit on the toilet's closed lid and open the book to a random page. You just hope he'll go back to Henry soon so that you can go get dressed.

The next day when you get home, all the lights in the house are off, which is odd because this was Henry's day off. You unlock the front door and open it to see who you initially think is Henry getting his cock sucked by some random woman. You stand in the doorway, mouth open in disbelief and outrage before you realize that it's Hyde, not Henry, who is in front of you. His hair is like Henry wears it, but he's shirtless and you can see that he really is much wirier than Henry, his ribs jutting out through unblemished pale skin. You clear your throat and Hyde looks up at you before shoving the woman away from him. She falls backwards onto the floor and lands in a way that looks painful. Sympathy flashes through you before you look back at Hyde. He smiles as he tucks himself back into his pants.

"You're home early."

You scowl, crossing your arms, and retort, "No, I'm here exactly when I'm supposed to be."

Hyde pulls Henry's wallet out of one of the pockets of the pants he's wearing and opens it before throwing a twenty dollar bill in the general direction of the woman.

"You can leave now."

She picks up the money and pushes past you to outside. Now that she's gone, you allow yourself to become angry.

"Really? You brought a prostitute back to the house I live in with Henry? And you didn't even try to be subtle about it. I'm sure you knew exactly when I'd be home, and I'm sure you knew this would bother me because you tried to make yourself look like Henry."

You slam the front door shut and spit out, "Fuck you, Hyde."

His smile widens as he asks, "Is that an offer?"

You scowl at him before moving to walk into the bedroom, intending to barricade yourself up inside of there until Hyde turns back into Henry. Hyde steps into the doorway, blocking you.

"Let's not be like that."

You glare up at him.

"What do you want, Hyde?"

He reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind one of your ears.

"You."

You step back and say, "I don't want you."

Hyde steps forward.

"Really? You want Henry and not me? When we're close to identical in appearance?"

"It's not about what's on the outside, Hyde," you reply.

Hyde smiles a smile you don't trust and says, "Then I guess I could go and find another whore."

You grit your teeth.

"Oh? You don't like the idea of what's technically Jekyll's body fucking anyone but you, do you?"

"No, I don't. Is that what you want to hear?"

Hyde steps even closer to you, close enough that your bodies are pressed together. He bends and presses his lips to yours before pulling back just far enough to whisper, "Then just let me fuck you and you won't have to worry about me ever fucking another whore."

You nod and he kisses you again before picking you up and carrying you into the bedroom. He all but rips your clothes off of you once you're on the bed before reaching up to let his hair down. He kisses you again, biting down on your bottom lip. You reach in between your body and his and unbutton and unzip his pants. It's not long before he's kicked his pants off and then he's inside of you, thrusting hard and roughly. You close your eyes and try to imagine that it's Henry on top of you and inside of you, but you know he would never be this rough. You know you're going to be sore pretty much everywhere tomorrow, with the brutal pace he's set and the way he's clawing at your breasts. 

It's not that long before he's spilling himself inside of you and rolling off of you. You roll over, facing away from him. He slings one of his arms over you, pulling you closer to him.  
Some time during the night he reverts back to Henry. You turn to face him and say, "I'm so sorry, Henry."

You know he's put the pieces together for what went on, but all he does is kiss you.

"This conversation can wait until the morning and no matter what, I love you."

You smile and pull yourself closer to him.

"I love you too, Henry."

And with those words, you fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't want to wake Henry, don't want to have the inevitable conversation about what you did with Hyde, what you let Hyde do to you. You lay there, awake, watching as the minutes tick by on the bedside clock until an hour passes and Henry begins to stir beside you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only planning for this to be around 1000 words, but no, it decided to take on a mind of its own.

You wake up before Henry does, a raw ache pulsing between your legs and the scratches and bites Hyde left everywhere else aching as well. The thought of getting up and going to the bathroom to put antibiotic cream on the scratches and bites briefly crosses your mind before you push it away. You don't want to wake Henry, don't want to have the inevitable conversation about what you did with Hyde, what you let Hyde do to you. You lay there, awake, watching as the minutes tick by on the bedside clock until an hour passes and Henry begins to stir beside you.

"Are you still Henry?" You ask, rolling onto your side in order to look at him better.

"Yes," he says, voice groggy with sleep and you sigh in relief.

Neither of you say anything else for a long time, but you know neither of you have gone back to sleep, and you know you have to say something. You sit up, tears burning at your eyes, trying to think of what to say, but then the words just all come pouring out of you at once as you say, "I didn't want to, I didn't want him, but he'd brought this woman home. I thought he was you at first, because he had his hair tied back likes yours, only he wasn't you. He knew he looked like you and wanted to upset me and he did. He said he'd keep bringing women home unless I let him fuck me. So I did, and I hate myself for it."

"I'm so sorry," Henry says, sitting up as well before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you against him.

You can't hold back the tears any longer and you're left sobbing against Henry's bare chest as he repeats, "I'm so sorry."

You and Henry stay like that, his arms tight around you, for what feels like forever but is also not long enough when you pull away to dry your eyes with your hands.

"Perhaps it would be best if I just left so that he couldn't hurt you again," Henry says, sadness coloring his voice.

"No," you say, eyes widening in shock, "No. I love you, Henry, and I don't want to live without you."

"I don't want to live without you either, but I would be willing to do so if it meant that you would be safe and happy, and that Hyde couldn't hurt you," Henry says, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Fuck Hyde. I would go through hell as long as it meant I still had you," you say, eyes meeting his through the dark.

Henry sighs and says nothing, simply taking you into his arms once more.

Weeks pass while you and Henry try to go about your lives like you used to, before Hyde made his reappearance. Some things have changed, though.

You dread every time you find Hyde waiting for you instead of Henry.

Sometimes you enjoy it, enjoy him, sometimes you don't. Most of the time, you don't.

He likes it when you bruise and likes it even better when you bleed.

Henry doesn't like to see you like this, and always seems to know when you're trying to hide it because something about him always changes.

You hate Hyde even more when you realize the tension slowly forming between you and Henry, how Henry blames himself for everything Hyde is doing to you.

You get out of bed, relief washing over you at the fact that you're alone in the bed and Hyde isn't waiting for you. You go about your morning routine before going into the kitchen to make breakfast before you go to work. You've just opened the refrigerator when you happen to look over at the calendar and see that it's Valentine's Day. Your gaze falls from the calendar and to the vase of flowers sitting on the shelf below the calendar. You smile, knowing that Henry must have left this for you before he went to work. You close the refrigerator door and then walk over to the shelf where the flowers are.

Your smile widens as you read the card Henry left for you along with the vase of the prettiest flowers you've ever seen. You carry the flowers and card into your bedroom, intending to set them on your nightstand, and jump, startled, at the sight of Hyde on your bed. 

"You're going to cost Henry his job if you keep coming home whenever you want to," you say pointedly, wondering just when and how he got here without you noticing.

"He can find another job. Flowers, really?" Hyde asks, one dark eyebrow raised.

You sigh, setting the vase down on your nightstand and laying the card next to it before retorting, "What's wrong with flowers?"

Hyde shrugs and picks the card up, reading it and then saying, "It's just predictable, I suppose. But then again, it is Henry, so I shouldn't be surprised. 'I hope you think these flowers as beautiful are as I think you are. I hope you have a fantastic Valentine's Day and I will see you at our favorite restaurant later tonight. All my love, Henry.' Who the fuck actually says that?"

You glare at Hyde and snatch the card from him. "I like it," you reply.

"Flowers and a dinner date? Is that all he got you?"

"It's all I wanted, and besides, what did you get me? Did you even get me anything?"

"I got you this dick," Hyde says, grinning, reaching down and grabbing at the bulge in his tight pants. You shake your head, unable to fight back the incredulous laughter bubbling up inside of you as Hyde tugs you onto the bed with him.

Hyde leaves after he's finished with you. You suppose that he goes back to Henry's work and changes back there, because Henry is home at his regular time. You're already changed into clothes nicer than the ones you usually wear and the suit he wore to work is nice enough to wear out to dinner, so the two of you are able to leave for the restaurant very soon after he gets home.

The two of you don't say anything for the entire drive there, with Henry instead turning the radio on. His silence doesn't break until the two of you are inside the restaurant, when he talks to the hostess to confirm the reservations of a table for two.

The hostess leads the two of you to a table in the back. Henry pulls out your chair for you and then the two of you sit down. The restaurant is full of couples celebrating Valentine's Day, all happy and chatting together, while you and Henry are silent, simply looking at your menus. Before long, a waitress is at your table to take yours and Henry's orders. Henry gestures for you to tell her your order first, so you do. Henry thinks for a minute more and then tells her his order as well.

"Are you angry with me?" You ask, concerned about his silence, after the waitress leaves.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself," Henry explains after a moment, sighing.

"Why? Nothing Hyde has done has been your fault."

"It has!" Henry exclaims before saying more calmly and quietly, "Hyde's entire existence has been my fault, all because I was selfish."

"Henry, what are you saying?"

"There's a lot I haven't told you, that I haven't told anyone," he says with a sigh, falling back in his chair.

"Then tell me now," you say.

"I...wanted to find a way to separate good from evil. All of my proposals were rejected, and I wound up carrying out the experiment on myself," Henry admits, voice low, shame written clear on his face.

"That doesn't sound selfish," you say, somewhat confused.

"It was that experiment which led to the separation of all of my evil urges, or to put it simply, the creation of Hyde. At first, I enjoyed being Hyde. It was a feeling of freedom, a feeling of being alive, that I had never experienced before."

Just then, the waitress returns with your food and Henry stops talking except to thank her until she's moved on to another table.

"You know, you never have mentioned an exact date for Hyde's creation. How long has he been part of you?" You ask, curious.

"I can't recall the exact date, but it was some point in the late eighteen hundreds," Henry says after a moment, cringing as he does so.

"Damn. I knew you were older than me, but not that much older," you say with a laugh, eyes widening in shock.

"You're reacting much better to the news that I'm over a hundred years old than I thought you would," Henry remarks.

"I mean, it's hardly the weirdest thing about you, all things considered," you say, taking a bite of your food.

"You do have a point there," Henry says with a chuckle.

"But how is it that you still look young? Well, fairly young?" You ask.

"I'm not entirely sure. I believe it's something to do with the experiment," Henry says.

"That seems possible," you say.

"It would seem that Hyde has fucked us both over, then," Henry says, sighing once more.

"Well, he's just plain fucked me," you say, chuckling, expecting Henry to laugh as well.

He doesn't.

"Yes, but there's no telling how long we have until he gets bored of you. This isn't the first time Hyde has done this. First it was a woman named Lucy. He...raped her and then killed her once he got bored of her, I suppose. She was far from being the first that he killed, but she was the first to be the object of his affections."

"Oh," you say, sinking back into your chair.

"I tried to kill myself, to rid the world of his evil, but as I told you before I was selfish, and couldn't do it. I wound up fleeing London before he could hurt anyone else, leaving Emma, my fiancée, behind," Henry finishes, voice breaking at the end. 

"Oh, Henry," you say, a million thoughts flashing through your mind about this sudden onslaught of information about him that he has never even hinted about, as he reaches up to wipe the unshed tears from his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Remembering what he's done is always hard for me," he says.

"Wasn't there some way to rid yourself of him? You created him, so it would only make sense that you would be able to get rid of him as well."

"Believe me, I've tried. I tried everything I could think of after I realized all of the evil things Hyde was doing," he says and then takes a bite of his food.

"Why did you never tell me any of this?" You ask, leaning closer to him and resting a hand on his arm.

"I was scared you'd leave me," Henry says, almost too quietly for you to hear.

"Never," you say, "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too," he says in return, a small smile crossing his mouth.

"Now, enough of Hyde. It's Valentine's Day, and I'm dating you, not him," you say.

"To us," Henry says, raising his glass.

"To us," you repeat, clinking your glass against his.

The next day, you wake up to the smell of food being fried. You're confused because Henry's usually at work by this time, before realizing that it has to be Hyde in the kitchen. Your suspicion is proven correct when you get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. Hyde is standing in front of your stove, hair wild, black apron strings tied around his bare waist.

"What are you doing?" You ask, leaning on the doorway.

Hyde turns around, spatula in hand, wearing the 'kiss the cook' apron you'd purchased for Henry as a joke. 

"Frying onions," Hyde says, setting the spatula down on the counter.

"Yes, I can see that. But why?"

"Why not?" Hyde asks in return, smiling a smile that doesn't quite meet his eyes.

You realize then this is his response to Henry taking you out to dinner the previous day, to try and make breakfast for you. He's jealous, you realize, surprised, jealous of Henry.

"Why don't you do what the apron says and kiss the cook?" Hyde asks, making a kissy face at you.

You laugh and ask, "Really?"

"I'm amenable to blowjobs as well, however," Hyde adds, wagging his eyebrows at you.

You roll your eyes and say, "I'm sure you are."

"Just one kiss," Hyde says.

You walk forward and place a kiss on Hyde's cheek before walking back to where you were before.

"That's not what I meant," Hyde all but growls out in exasperation.

You sigh and walk closer to Hyde, stopping directly in front of him before standing up on the very tips of your toes. You lean in close, as if to kiss him again before simply saying, "The onions are burning."

He whirls around, swearing loudly, and you use the opportunity to go back into your bedroom and lock the door behind you.

When you wake up the next morning, you reflect that perhaps you didn't make the best decision by not kissing Hyde. 

He'd been angry at you, once he'd turned around to find you gone. You'd thought you were safe after two hours, and had unlocked the door so that you could go to work, only to find him waiting right outside of the bedroom door. He'd forced you to your knees and made you give him the blowjob he'd joked about in the kitchen before laying down on your bed and demanding that you ride him. You'd had no choice but to comply. You suppose you could've run out, but you remember how well that worked out the last time you tried that. You get out of bed, still sore, and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. 

There are bruises on your hips in the shape of his hands, and your scalp is raw from where he'd had his hands tangled in your hair and pulled hard as he'd fucked your mouth. You finish your shower and then brush your teeth to get the taste of him out of your mouth. You go about the rest of your morning routine and then go into the kitchen to make your breakfast, a strong wave of déjà vu hitting you as you open the refrigerator. You look up at the calendar and the shelves underneath it, but there's nothing there. Just to make sure, you close the refrigerator and walk into the bedroom, half-expecting to find Hyde sprawled out on your bed. When you see that he's not, you sigh in relief and go back into the kitchen. You open the refrigerator door again and that's when you see Henry's lunch bag sitting on the top shelf. 

You shake your head and smile, taking it out of the refrigerator and setting it on the counter. This isn't the first time Henry has gone to work without his lunch, so you simply bring it out to the car with you after you eat breakfast so you can take it to him. It's not a very long drive to the college where he works, so you're able to make good time. The walk to the building he works in is the longest part of your trip, lunch bag tucked under your arm, and as such, you're almost out of breath by the time you actually reach the door of Henry's office.

You stand outside for a few moments, catching your breath, and then knock on the door.

"Come in," Henry calls out and you sigh in relief at the fact that it's not Hyde's voice calling out to you.

"You forgot your lunch," you say, opening the door and walking into his office. Henry looks up from his papers and smiles at you, taking his glasses off and setting them down on his desk.

"Thank you for bringing it," he says and you nod, setting the bag down on his desk before sitting down on his desk as well.

"So, what are you grading today, Doctor Jekyll?" You ask, smiling cheekily at him.

"Lab reports," he replies, looking back down at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Any accidents in the lab this time?" You ask, remembering the times he's told you about his students either accidentally knocking chemicals over or somehow managing to set themselves on fire.

"Not this time, thankfully," he says, chuckling.

"That's good," you say, nodding, before adding, "You look stressed."

"It's nothing," Henry says, looking back at you.

You know he's probably stressed because of Hyde and that he'd also not admit that out of fear of you worrying, so you simply say, "Let me help you become less stressed."

You know he catches what you're implying by the way his blue eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't have to do this," Henry says softly.

"I want to," you say, getting off of his desk and moving to kneel under it, between his legs, ignoring your sore knees. You need to do this, as a way to make up to yourself for what Hyde made you do. You know he needs this too, as a physical reminder that you still want him, still need him.

You unzip Henry's pants and it's not long before your mouth is on him and he's moaning, head thrown back and eyes closed as he grips the arms of his desk chair so tightly his knuckles turn white.

You're going about your job like normal a few days later when one of your coworkers pulls you aside.

"You've got a visitor," she says, a big smile on her face.

"Who is it?" You ask, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Your boyfriend," she says.

You can't help the smile that breaks across your face at the thought of seeing Henry. Your shift has been boring anyway, so he's a welcome distraction, and would be even if you hadn't been bored. You eagerly follow your coworker to where Henry is waiting. Your smile dies as you see who's really waiting for you. Your coworkers have only met Henry a handful of times, so you're not surprised that they don't notice that it's not really Henry standing there, waiting for you.

Hyde smiles, and anger flashes through you at the sight of him, dressed in one of Henry's suits, hair tied back like Henry wears it, pretending to be Henry as he shows up to where you work.

"Honey," Hyde greets, smiling a broad smile, his dark eyes roving over your body.

"It's good to see you," you say in return.

"And it's nice to meet you," Hyde tells your coworker, offering her his hand. She shakes it and says in return, "Likewise."

"Would you mind showing me where the restrooms are?" Hyde asks after a few minutes of chatting between him, you, and your coworker, looking at you and then your coworker with eyes that are entirely too innocent. 

"Sure, I'll show you," you say, forcing a smile, hoping that he's not planning to do what you think he is but knowing deep down that there's really only one reason he would show up to where you work and then ask where the restrooms are.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," your coworker says, laughing, and then walks away, leaving you alone with Hyde.

"After you," Hyde says, and you sigh before walking in the direction of the restrooms, knowing he'll follow you. He does.

"What are you doing here, Hyde?" You ask as you and he walk.

"I guess you're the only one allowed to visit people at work, then?" Hyde asks and dread courses through you because you know that he knows about you taking Henry's lunch to him and what all took place during that visit.

"Please, not here, my coworkers will know something is going on," you plead as Hyde opens the door of the unisex restroom and then shoves you in front of him and into the restroom. He closes and locks the door before forcing you to bend over the sink.

"I don't care," is Hyde's reply as he comes to stand behind you, resting one hand on your hip as he grinds his hard cock against you. You watch his reflection in the mirror as he reaches up and pulls out the hair tie, turning him from someone who could pass as Henry back to Hyde.

"Fuck you," you spit out, glaring up at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'd rather fuck you," he says, slapping your ass hard enough that you cry out before yanking your pants and underwear far enough down for him to get inside. You can hear the sound of his pants being unzipped and then he's kicking your legs farther apart so that he can get to you better. You grip the edge of the sink, biting down hard enough on your bottom lip that the skin breaks, and then Hyde's thrusting into you. His nails dig into the skin of your hip as he fucks you, his other hand moving up to wrap around your neck. You stare up at the mirror, wishing for it to be over. His hand tightens around your neck and you gasp.

"Please," is all you can manage to say. Hyde's reflection in the mirror simply smiles as he fucks you harder, but his grip around your neck loosens slightly.

There's nothing you can do but wait for Hyde to finish and hope he won't kill you, so wait and hope you do until finally, finally, he finishes and pulls away from you, removing his hand from your neck. You straighten up and pull your underwear and pants back up. Hyde tucks himself back in his pants and then he's grabbing you by the shoulders and turning you around to face him. Before you have time to react, Hyde is pulling you to him and slamming his mouth against yours in a kiss that is more violence than passion.

"You belong to Hyde," he whispers against your lips after pulling away and then he's turning and striding out of the restroom, leaving you leaning heavily against the sink. You watch the door swing shut and think back to what Henry told you of Hyde's creation, and wonder if there's possibly some way to rid himself of Hyde that he hadn't tried yet or that wasn't available to him when he was actively trying to rid himself of Hyde before.

You stand up straight and make a mental note to ask Henry about that when you get home from work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home before Henry does, like you almost always do, and sit on the couch, watching the door and waiting. You're roughly sixty-five percent sure that it won't be Hyde walking through the door, because why would he? He's already had you once today. But at the same time it would be just like him to show up instead of Henry, especially considering that you supposedly belong to him now. You sigh because there's nothing you can do but sit and wait and hope that it's Henry that walks through the door and not Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long for me to write, but it's finally done!

You get home before Henry does, like you almost always do, and sit on the couch, watching the door and waiting. You're roughly sixty-five percent sure that it won't be Hyde walking through the door, because why would he? He's already had you once today. But at the same time it would be just like him to show up instead of Henry, especially considering that you supposedly belong to him now. You sigh because there's nothing you can do but sit and wait and hope that it's Henry that walks through the door and not Hyde.

Just then, the door opens and you call out, "Which one are you?"

"Henry," he says as he walks inside. You look at him as he walks in and closes the door behind him. His hair is retied behind his head and from what you can tell, his eyes are light in color.

"What's wrong?" Henry asks, taking off his suit jacket and dropping it over the back of a chair and setting the backpack he carries to work on the table beside the door before sitting next to you on the couch.

"Hyde showed up at my work today," you say.

"I know. What happened?"

"What do you think happened, Henry?" You ask sarcastically, fixing him with a glare.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking away from you.

"And how did you know that he'd shown up at work before I told you?" You ask, softening your gaze.

"Sometimes, and only sometimes, I can catch a glimpse of what Hyde is doing, and vice versa. I saw that he was outside of your building and then nothing else. I had hoped that he just wanted to talk to you," Henry says, sighing and looking back at you.

"Well, Hyde isn't really the type to just want to talk," you say in return.

"I know. I couldn't help myself from just hoping that this time would be different," Henry replies.

The two of you are silent for a few moments before you remember what you'd wanted to ask him earlier, after Hyde left you alone at work with a red mark in the shape of his hand around your neck that you had struggled to hide from your coworkers.

"Henry?" You begin and he looks up at you.

"Yes?"

"I know you'd said that you had already tried to get rid of Hyde in the past, but that was a long time ago. Do you think that you could try again?" You ask, eyes meeting Henry's blue ones, seeing the uncertainty there.

"I'm not sure," Henry begins before you cut in to say, your voice close to breaking, "Please."

Henry simply looks at you for a moment, opening his mouth as if to say something before closing it and nodding.

"Thank you," you say before resting your head on Henry's shoulder, "I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Do you want me to make something?" Henry asks, stroking a hand over your hair.

"Can we just order pizza or something?"

"Sure. The regular?"

You nod and remove your head from his shoulder, leaning back into the couch. Henry gets up and goes to find his phone to make the call. You watch him as he stands with his back to you as he finds his phone and dials the number, and all you can think of is how he's still wearing the suit Hyde fucked you in. You look away and rub your eyes, letting the calm tones of Henry's voice wash over you as he orders the pizzas.

From that day on, it's as if Hyde knows something has changed. Of course, you don't tell him anything and for some reason, he never asks about anything. Weeks pass and he doesn't say anything, so you surmise it that Henry has successfully managed to hide the fact that he's working to get rid of Hyde. It takes Hyde longer than you thought it would for him to confront you, cornering you in the living room late one night when Henry was supposed to stay late and meet with his boss.

"Are you trying to get Henry fired?" You ask, turning to face at Hyde.

"Fuck Henry's job," Hyde says before asking, softly, too softly, reaching up to brush a strand of your hair out of your face, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" 

"No," you reply, eyes meeting his dark ones and then he's hitting you across the face, all traces of gentleness gone. You stumble backwards, hitting the wall, and he grabs you by the shoulders, fingers digging in tight.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Hyde asks again, with more force this time.

"No," you repeat, firmly, eyes meeting his again and then he's nodding and letting you go.

"Then how about you tell me where Henry keeps his journal?" He asks, leaning in closer to you.

"I don't know," you say, eyes remaining fixed on his own.

"You're lying," Hyde hisses out.

"I'm not. Henry has never told me where he keeps it," you say, truthfully, because while you know that he keeps the journal and details all developments pertaining to Hyde within it and you've even seen it a few times, you've never seen where Henry keeps it and he's never told you.

"How do I know you don't have it on you?" Hyde asks, his eyes glinting with a light you know too well and don't particularity like.

"I just told you I don't know where it is!" You exclaim, struggling to get away from him.

"How about you take your clothes off? To prove that you don't have it," Hyde suggests, the mellow tone of his voice contrasting sharply with the hunger in his eyes, hands loosening on your shoulders, one trailing up to brush against your jaw.

"Where the fuck would I hide a journal?" You ask, crossing your arms and raising your eyebrows.

"You tell me. Now do it before I do it for you," Hyde says, backing up a couple of steps to allow you more room. With a sigh, you comply, humiliation burning through you. As your last article of clothing falls to the floor, Hyde steps closer to you. He fists his hand in your hair, tugging your face upwards, forcing you to look at him, before slamming his mouth against yours, kissing you with more violence than passion, his teeth tearing at your bottom lip. The skin splits open, blood welling up, and you can feel Hyde smile against you as he presses the hard outline of his cock against you.

"Now, on your knees for Hyde," he says, voice soft and syrupy-sweet, untangling his hand from your hair and pulling away from you just enough far enough to push you to the floor before undoing the fly of his pants.

"I think I've finally got it," Henry tells you three days later, from across the dining table. He'd come home from work more excited than you'd seen him in a very long time, finding you sitting at the table, already eating dinner. He hadn't bothered to get a plate of his own, simply sitting down across from you and then telling you this.

"What?" You ask, nearly choking on the soda you had been drinking. 

"I think I've finally found a way to get rid of Hyde. I'm not sure if it'll actually work, but there's only way to find out," Henry says, sighing.

"What is it?" You ask, setting your glass of soda back down.

"Come with me back to the college and I'll show you," Henry says and you nod, quickly standing up and walking with him out to his car. He opens the door for you and you get in before he closes it and walks around to get in the driver's side. It doesn't take long for him to start the car and to pull out of the driveway.

The short drive back up to the college is quiet, the quietness continuing as you and Henry walk to his building. You've never been here this late before and the empty campus is almost eerie in its stillness. You follow quickly behind Henry, not wanting to be left behind, and it's not long before you're at the doors of the building he works in. He unlocks the doors and then the two of you are walking to the laboratory he was given personal access to. He unlocks that door as well and then the two of you walk inside there as well.

"I managed to replicate the original formula of the serum, but with a few minor differences," Henry says as he walks to the refrigerator in the back of the laboratory. You wait by one of the tables for Henry to walk back over to you, carrying a single beaker in his hand.

"Is that it?" You ask, eyes fixed on the dark liquid within the beaker.

"Yes," Henry says, "Now let's hope it works."

You cross your fingers, hoping and praying that it will, and then Henry's raising the beaker to his lips and downing it all in one gulp. He sets the beaker down on the table and shakes his head as if to clear it before suddenly collapsing to the ground.

"Henry?" You ask, panic clear in your voice as you kneel beside him and rest a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

His eyes open, slowly, and you see that they're still the light, clear blue you love so much and not the dark, stormy blue you've come to hate.

"I'm still me," Henry says, wonder in his voice as he reaches up and feels at his face.

"Yes, you are," you say, wonder in your voice as well as Henry slowly sits up. You watch as a smile slowly breaks across his face, a smile that you haven't seen in a very long time. Before you even have time to react, Henry is wrapping his arms around you all but pulling you onto his lap. You laugh in delight, wrapping your own arms around him in turn, burying your face in the crook of his neck. The two of you simply stay like that for what feels like a long time but that also isn't long enough. You pull back far enough to see his face before leaning back in and pressing your lips to his. Henry pulls you more firmly onto his lap and you wrap your legs around his waist as he deepens the kiss.

Neither of you leave the laboratory until hours have passed and even then it's reluctantly as the two of you pull your clothes back on before walking back out to his car. The drive home is filled with the sound of the radio and you're happier than you can remember being in a long time, you can't quite shake the feeling that it's too good to be true.

"Henry?" You call out from the kitchen, hearing the front door open. There's no reply, but you suppose he just didn't hear you, turning back to the dishes in the sink, rinsing a plate off. It's been close to two months since Henry drank the serum and you're glad to no longer have to worry who's going to come inside.

"Henry isn't here right now," a voice says from behind you, mocking and all too familiar, "Would you like to leave a message for him?"

You whirl around, eyes wide, hands dripping water onto the floor, not even bothering to turn the water off.

"You," you gasp out, backing up until your back hits the counter, wondering just exactly how he's here in front of you only for despair to wash over you as it dawns on you that the serum must not have worked as well as you and Henry thought it did.

"Yes," Hyde says, Henry's journal clasped tightly in one of his hands, walking closer to you with every word that comes out of his mouth, "I'm here, I'm alive, I'm Edward fucking Hyde."

Your mind is going a mile a minute, trying to work out the best way to get away from him, if you can even get away from him, because you know that he knows what you'd asked Henry to do, seeing as he managed to find Henry's journal. You will yourself to move but you're frozen in place, your feet refusing to budge a single inch.

"Did you really think that I would ever let either of you go?" Hyde hisses out, right in front of you now, hands coming up to wrap around your neck.

"Please," you gasp out, begging Henry to come back, begging Hyde to not kill you.

"It's too late for begging. You've betrayed me, just like Henry has, and now you're going to pay for it," Hyde says, a smile splitting across his face, across what looks so much and yet nothing like Henry's face, as his fingers tighten and tighten and tighten around your neck. You're gasping for air, hands coming up to weakly pull at his arms. Your vision is starting to blur and blacken around the edges when suddenly Hyde's face changes, morphed back into something else and his hands fall away from your neck. You fall to the floor, gasping for breath, and look up at Hyde. It's not just his face that has changed, but everything else as well, and it's Henry's eyes looking down at you.

"Henry?" You ask, voice rough.

"It's me," he says, and then falls to the floor in front of you with a scream, hands flying up to clutch at his head. He's changing again and changing back and changing back and changing back. You watch as his features twist into Hyde's before twisting back to Henry's.

"Go," he gasps out, eyes meeting yours, clear blue and pained. You get up on unsteady legs and rush to the door, wishing you could help Henry but also wishing to save yourself. You've gotten lucky this time, Hyde had left the door unlocked and your car keys are laying on the table next to the door.

This time, you're able to run out and down the steps and to your car as fast as your legs will carry you. Your hands are shaking and your heart is pounding in your ears but you manage to get in the car and get it started. You're just pulling out when you look back at the house and see someone step out on the front porch. You're too far away to tell if it's Henry or Hyde or if it really matters which one it is. You're not sure where you're going, only that you're going away from the house, away from Hyde and his hands around your neck.

You drive aimlessly around the city for who knows how long, hoping that you weren't followed before pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. You park and get out, slamming and locking the car door, before walking into the lobby. You can tell the receptionist is looking at you funny, no doubt because of Hyde's red handprints around your neck, but doesn't say anything to you except to tell you your room number and hand you your keys. You thank them and then walk out to find your room. It turns out to be on the first floor and you're thankful because you're not sure your legs would carry you up a flight of stairs. You unlock the door and then go inside, shutting and locking the door behind you. You toss the hotel room keys and your car keys onto the bed before slowly sinking down to the floor, your back to the door. You sit there, head in your hands for what feels like an hour, half-expecting Hyde to show up and pound on the door, demanding that you let him in, before eventually standing up and walking over to the bed.

You'd once told Henry you'd go through hell if it meant being with him. You suppose that you have gone through hell with everything Hyde has put you through, all the times he bit you, scratched you, hit you, and forced you. With a sigh, you lay down on the hotel bed, too tired to cry, your neck so sore that you know bruises are forming. Eventually, you manage to fall asleep.

When you get home the next morning, Henry's car is still parked outside. You park yours next to it and get out, wondering who's waiting for you inside of the house. You walk to the door and turn the knob, finding the door unlocked. One of them is sitting on the couch, but you can't tell which one because he's got his head in his hands, covering his face. You close the door and he looks up at you, Henry's clear blue eyes meeting yours. You and he stay where you are for what feels like a long time, simply looking at one another but then something by his feet catches your eye and you look down, seeing the suitcases sitting there.

"I can't stay," Henry says in explanation after seeing where your gaze is at, standing up. You want to beg him to stay but at the same time, you understand why he's leaving. You look back up at his face, eyes meeting his, and then you simply nod, not trusting your voice to not break. You can see the pain flash across his face at your resignation to him leaving and the fact that you're not fighting his decision like you have before. You're too tired to fight, tired of Hyde and tired of the bruises around your neck, and you've finally accepted the fact that in order to be free of Hyde, you have to be free of Henry as well, even though it hurts.

"Will you ever come back?" You ask after a few moments, needing to know and hating to ask. Henry walks over to you, leaving his bags behind, and clasps your hands in his as he replies, "I will, I promise, as soon as I find a way to rid myself of Hyde, and permanently this time."

"What if Hyde tries to come back to find me?" You ask, unable to hide the fear in your voice and eyes.

"He won't. I believe that I've drank enough of the serum to give myself enough time to possibly get hours away, far enough that he won't know how to come back to here," Henry says and you nod. You and Henry stand still for what feels like forever but isn't long enough at all, simply looking at one another, trying to commit each other's faces permanently into memory, your hands still clasped in his.

"I love you," Henry says eventually, his voice close to breaking and you know he's about to leave you.

"I love you too, Henry," you say in return, standing up on your tiptoes to press your lips to his for the final, at least for now, time. He pulls away first, dropping your hands. Your hands fall limply to your sides as you watch him pick up his bags before walking past you to the door. You turn to watch him until you can't anymore, eyes following him as he pauses in the doorway to look at you one last time. You realize that this is your chance to tell him to stay, damn Hyde and damn all the odds, but you don't, no matter how much you want to, because you know that this is best for you, and that you have the greatest chance of surviving this outcome.

Instead, you simply say again, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he says and then he's turning and closing the door behind him as he leaves. You can hear the engine of his car start and gradually fade away and then it hits you that Henry, and Hyde with him, is well and truly gone. At least you got to have two happy years with Henry before Hyde made his reappearance, you think to yourself, walking over to the couch and sitting down in the exact spot Henry had been sitting in. You finally cry, tears of relief and tears of regret and tears of sadness and tears of bitterness streaming down your face as sobs wreck your body. Eventually minutes pass and then hours and you have to get up and go about your life like you did before.

Hours turn into days and days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and months turn into years. You go back to your job only to wind up quitting because all you can think of is the day Hyde showed up there. You get a new job, meet someone new and marry them, and eventually have children with them.

Life goes on. And yet, you never move out of the house you once shared with Henry, and part of you never stops wishing and waiting for him to return.

He never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. The end of a story I began almost two years ago and posted almost a year ago. I normally hate writing (and reading) sad endings, but this just felt right (even if writing it did make me emotional).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, and special thanks to LucDeep because if it hadn't been for your comments on the first chapter, this probably would've just stayed at that one chapter.


End file.
